


Smut Challenge Prompt #2

by Strega_VonDrachen



Series: 3-Paragraph Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emma tops Regina, F/F, Prompt Challenge, Regina likes it rough, Strap-Ons, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/pseuds/Strega_VonDrachen
Summary: Prompt: "Swan Queen + strap-on. And please do include a shitload of female-presenting nipples lol"





	Smut Challenge Prompt #2

**Author's Note:**

> (Challenge Inspired by the great tumblr "female presenting nipples" ban of 2018.) ~  
> "Send me a prompt for smut. just smut. smutty smutty smut smut. the smuttier the better. the smuttiest. so smutty it hurts. I will write three paragraphs. And I will be sure to include female presenting nipples."

The glass was cold against her nipples. She wrapped her fingers around the iron, and held tight. Her mirror would not fall. It was enchanted to stay. Her breath, carried out on sharp cries, fogged Emma’s reflection as she thrust into her. Regina turned her head to the other side with a groan, desperate not to lose the sight behind her. 

Emma’s eyes were wide, the green gone emerald, and locked onto Regina’s in her reflection. She held her hips firmly and drove into her, precise and deep, her breasts, still marked with lipstick and bites, brushed against her back. Her strap was soaked with Regina. She grunted, sweat on her brow. “Are you gonna come for me?”

This was hardly their first tryst in Regina’s vault. Completely private, secure, and equipped with an impressive array of options, the sound proof cell had proved their favorite playground for years. But Emma had never taken her quite like this before, and Regina could hardly breathe for desire. She arched her back, grabbing Emma’s hand from her waist and pressing it to her breast. “Harder,” she growled. 

 

 


End file.
